Power supplies are often required to provide voltage or current regulation throughout a wide range of load values. The components used in the drive circuit are selected to provide maximum efficiency at the load value that is expected to be typical operation. Operation at load values that are very different from the design target causes the drive circuit efficiency to be less than optimal.